


Worship

by callay



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Possession, Smut, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callay/pseuds/callay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Members of the Black Acolytes can be identified by their signature blindfolds with open eyes stained on the inside. The ‘eyes’ are said to represent those of Gabriel, as it is rumored that he can see through the eyes of all those who serve him." - The Vega Citizen's Handbook</p><p>In which Gabriel has a close connection to his followers, especially his most devoted follower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody posted about people worshipping angels on the kink meme, and _[somebody](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knucklewhite/)_ was talking with me about Gabriel seeing through William's eyes, and this happened. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Dedicated to my fellow Gabriel/William fans. <3

Gabriel loves the feeling of being worshipped.

It’s a convenient side effect of being so much more powerful than humans. When they start to think worshipfully about him, he can feel it. And it feels great.

The intensity matches the intensity of their feelings. Someone praying to him is just a nice tingle. But if they’re in pain, well. Someone worshipping him in pain feels like a delicious rush of heat over his whole body.

And if worshippers’ pain feels good, their pleasure is even better. Sometimes Gabriel really misses the old days, when mankind could be easily persuaded into orgies.

But Gabriel knows he shouldn’t be focused on this. The point of his black acolytes, as they call themselves, is to bend humans to his will so that he can cleanse the world of them. Not just to accrue followers to worship him.

He tries to think of the worship part as the cherry on top of the pudding.

Right now, he can feel it like a rush of heat. Someone’s worshipping him, and he knows immediately who it is. There’s only person who feels this intensely, like he’s nothing but a giant bruised heart.

William Whele.

His feelings are strong, and there’s a burst of pleasure that accompanies them, makes them more intense. It doesn’t matter that he’s off in Vega, Gabriel can feel his presence, almost like William’s here at Gabriel’s feet.

 _Doesn’t that sound nice_ , thinks Gabriel, and wonders what William is doing to trigger that rush of pleasure.

Gabriel rarely possesses humans. They’re actually easier to possess than eight-balls, but typically they’re weak and not very useful. He’ll make an exception for the tasty William-shaped ball of confusion and need currently thinking about him, though. Possessing him may not be useful, but Gabriel thinks it will be a lot of fun.

Gabriel closes his eyes and pushes towards William, and William is easy. It takes the barest nudge of effort to press into him, settle into his mind and look out through his eyes.

Gabriel doesn’t even do anything at first, just sits and watches. William can feel that Gabriel’s there, precious perceptive thing that he is, it’s obvious from the way his breath catches.

William’s in his room, Gabriel sees, kneeling next to his bed. His pose a bit like how people pray to the Chosen One, Gabriel thinks, amused. But instead of his hands being upraised, curving as if to hold a tiny child, William’s are down, curling around his cock.

William’s very hard.

Gabriel can feel the blood throbbing in William’s cock. It’s almost uncomfortable, because William hasn’t even opened his pants. He’s just rubbing a hand roughly over himself, first curling his fingers around his length and then pressing down hard with the heel of his hand.

 _You’ve been waiting for me, William_ , thinks Gabriel. William’s been driving himself wild with this, pleasure and need building on themselves until his blood is singing and his heart pounding, wanting more but not letting himself have it. Thinking about Gabriel, worshipping him, waiting for his presence.

 _I’m here now. Get to it_. And even though William can’t hear that, he apparently agrees. Holding his breath, he pulls open his fly, pushes his pants and underwear down his thighs.

When he finally touches himself, he gasps and closes his eyes.

It’s almost overwhelming, the touch of skin on skin. After so long inside tight clothing, William’s hand is soft against his cock. He moves slowly at first, a long slide from tip to root and then back again. Pleasure rolls slowly through William’s body and echoes back to Gabriel.

And this is perfect, except that William has his eyes closed, the little bastard, and Gabriel can’t see anything.

Gabriel flexes his mind and takes control, just for a moment, forces open William’s eyes and tilts his head down. Even that brief moment sends a rush of adrenaline through William’s body, and Gabriel can’t tell how much is fear and how much is arousal, because they both feel like worship to him.

Gabriel can see now. He can see the milky-pale skin of William’s abdomen, and the dark, curly hair there, and he can see William’s cock, slender and elegant, curving in towards his stomach.

 _Much better_. 

And William is turned on by looking at himself too, the pervert, Gabriel can feel it tingling through his veins. There’s a blush prickling William’s cheeks, but that’s nothing compared to the pulse of blood in William’s cock, tinting the skin dark pink, throbbing in time to his racing heart.

As both of them watch, William strokes himself. The most delicious part is how eager William is to please Gabriel. He keeps showing off, tightening his fist over the tip of his cock so it pushes obscenely through his fingers, rolling his hips wantonly up to meet each stroke. Gabriel feels William bite his lip as he pushes a thumb into the precome gathered on the tip, pulls back to stretch out a thin trembling string of it.

 _You’re perfect, you dirty boy_ , thinks Gabriel.

Maybe that’s over-sentimental. But he hasn’t felt this good in centuries. When William’s this worked up, Gabriel can feel his every worshipful thought, and right now _all_ his thoughts are about Gabriel. William’s desire and need and shame are washing over Gabriel in waves of pure, hot pleasure. 

William’s already close, so close now he’s trembling with it, breathing hard. Gabriel can tell that it would only take the smallest thing to push him over the edge – moving just a little faster, gripping just a little tighter.

But William doesn’t do any of that. He just keeps stroking at the same speed, hand and hips moving hard but slow, sometimes pausing to tease the head with his thumb.

That’s all he’s doing at this point, teasing himself. Teasing _Gabriel_ , and Gabriel won’t have it.

He pushes in and takes control. William makes a little needy sound when he does, and that’s when Gabriel realizes that William wanted this. Wanted to drive Gabriel into taking over his body.

 _Oh, you want me to fuck you, William?_ thinks Gabriel. _I don’t know if you deserve it, insolent thing_.

He moves William’s hand off his cock, plants both hands on the bed in front of him. William’s hips keep twitching into empty air until Gabriel stills them, too, holds William unmoving except the desperate rise and fall of his chest.

He can feel William struggling, writhing against Gabriel’s presence, trying to move enough touch himself. _Oh, now you want to?_ thinks Gabriel vengefully, and basks in the waves of desperation coming from William.

Gabriel always did think that the begging was the best thing about being worshipped.

After a moment of Gabriel holding him, unyielding, a groan pushes itself out of William’s throat and William gives up the struggle for control.

Pleased, Gabriel sits him back on his heels, then rolls him down until William is lying on his back on the bedroom floor. William lets him.

For the first time, Gabriel wishes he could be there physically, so he could look down and see William like this, panting and wanton on the floor, cock twitching between his legs as he waits for Gabriel’s touch. He wishes he could see William’s face, all twisted up and needy.

He moves a hand, hovers it over William’s cock just so he can feel William desperately try to push it down for a moment. But instead he moves it to the side, slides it over a smooth pale thigh.

William’s muscle twitches at the touch, and Gabriel slips his hand around to the inside of his leg, then lower. William’s wrist nudges against his cock and balls as Gabriel runs a finger over the hot skin between his legs, rubbing down.

Gabriel brings William’s other hand up and presses two fingers against his tongue. William is moaning aloud, and the broken sounds he’s making are so delicious that Gabriel doesn’t want to stop them up, so he keeps William’s mouth open.

William’s breath catches and he's swallowing, tongue working against his fingers, wetting them. He keeps trying to close his mouth but Gabriel won’t let him, likes to imagine William with his mouth open and ready, pink tongue curling eagerly around his own fingers.

For a moment Gabriel plays with him, one hand between his legs, finger circling, almost at his hole but not quite, the other pulling out to drag roughly over his lower lip before pressing deep into his mouth again. William trembles at each brush of his fingers.

They’re both incredibly aware of William’s cock, drooling precome onto his stomach, twitching against the side of William’s arm but desperately in need of more.

And William’s worship isn’t even recognizable as begging any more, just a never-ending stream of white-hot need. And even Gabriel only has so much he can take.

He pulls William’s fingers from his mouth slick-wet with spit, tilts his hips up so he can put both hands between his legs. Without waiting Gabriel thrusts William’s wet fingers into him, both at once, hard, and it _hurts_. William cries out, half sitting up, and Gabriel can’t hold him still because he’s too distracted by the sweetness of William’s pain, half pleasure and all Gabriel’s, caused by him, dedicated to him in William’s heart.

William’s free hand clutches at his cock, and Gabriel can’t even tell who’s in control, just that they’re stroking roughly up and down, meeting the desperate twitches of William’s hips. William’s other hand is thrusting in and out of him, each movement a delicious burn and a shock of pleasure all at once, and William is writhing, half lifting off the floor, biting his lip so hard Gabriel can taste blood.

When orgasm hits it’s the greatest form of worship, William opening his body and heart and soul to Gabriel, who finds himself exploding, expanding, filling William up so that for a moment, they’re one.

Eventually he comes back to reality, slowly, becomes aware of William’s body lying flat on the ground and William gently trying to regain control of it.

 _Just one more thing, precious boy_ , he thinks. Taking one of William’s hands, he drags a finger through the mess pooled on William’s stomach and uses it to paint on William’s belly. A heart.

Over-sentimental? Probably. But he feels a rush of confused emotion from William, strong and hot and almost too much after what just happened, and that makes it worth it.


End file.
